New Beginnings
by Miss48
Summary: It's the day of Graduation and the end of an era.    *This is my first 1 shot, normally I write really lengthy stories. Comments are appreciated*


Rachel Berry stood in front of her closet, her empty suitcase on the foot of her bed. She could not believe that she had graduated high school just hours before. It had been an amazing day that culminated with the Glee Club rocking the house and garnering a standing ovation. It was the end of an era for her, for the entire Glee Club. After winning Nationals her junior year the Glee Club had gained recognition at McKinley rivaled only by Sue Sylvester's Cheerios. The group that had bonded over talent in the beginning had become family over the past 3 years and she couldn't imagine moving forward and not seeing everyone everyday. But before they moved on with their post high school lives of college theater and football scholarships they were spending one last epic weekend together, just the 12 seniors.

Rachel didn't even know what to bring on a camping trip but she knew that her skirts and knee highs were probably not going to cut it. She wasn't really a roughing it kind of girl but the idea of her and her friends, sitting around a campfire, just enjoying nature and each other actually seemed fun. And even more so being able to spend a real night together with her boyfriend of 2 years, Finn Hudson, seemed even more appealing. Finn and Rachel had been together since the end of their sophomore year and it had been an amazing journey. She loved Finn more than she could express in words or song alone, he was her soul mate! But their relationship had been mostly chaste up to this point. Sure they did their fair share of making out and fooling around but as for actual sex, they had not taken that step yet. They haven't even gotten the chance to spend a whole night together, just sleeping and cuddling. The logistics of the whole thing just didn't work, Finn's house was crowded, especially since he shared a room with Kurt. And her father's were having no part of the Quarterback spending a night in their daughters room. She had to promise them that she was sleeping in a tent with Tina and Quinn just to get them to agree to this weekend trip. But to be honest, she was okay with their lack of a real sex life. When she lost her virginity she wanted it to be special and Finn understood that. Just another reason why she was the luckiest girl in the world.

They were finally on the road and she could feel the butterfly's of excitement fluttering around in her abdomen. She was tucked into the back of Puck's Jeep between Finn and Britney. He had her arm around her as he was talking to Puck about what it was going to be like to play college football in the fall. Rachel felt so comfortable just being tucked into the crook of Finn's arm, music pumped softly in the background and the voices of her friends in the car mixed together in mixed together. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the ride, the gentle swaying of the car and the smell of Finn intoxicated her senses. It took a little over an hour to get to the remote campsite that would be their home for the weekend. When they arrived the boys got down to setting up the tents, bitching about having to do so in the glow of the headlights because the "damned girls take so long to do everything." But nothing could sour the moods and the ribbing was even light and carefree. Once the tents were up; Mercedes, Kurt and Artie in one, Puck and Quinn in another, Santana and Britney, Tina and Mike and Mike in his own little pup tent. Rachel had felt bad for Mike but he insisted that when camping he liked his own space.

Soon the group was around the roaring fire, drinking cheap liquor and reminiscing about their time in high school. They sat around that fire long into the night, joking, singing and just enjoying being around each other. As they talked about their time in Glee Club, Rachel could feel herself tearing up. Being in Glee had changed her life, before Glee she was a nobody with dreams so large it made it even harder for her to be accepted. Now she had a close group of friends, a future that looked unstoppable and the most amazing boy/man in the world. Finn slid his arm around her and she leaned against him. She looked up at him and smiled as he bent down to kiss her forehead. The feel of his lips brushing against the smooth skin of her head sent a shiver down her spine. It was amazing how after all this time just a mere touch could send her into a tizzy. And she knew she had the same effect on him. His lips slid from her forehead to her ear where he whispered to her

"I love you Rachel Berry, more than a fat kid loves cake".

"I love you too Finn Hudson" she smiled back at him.

"Let's go to bed beautiful, it's getting late" he softly said to her.

"Sounds good to me" she said letting out a little yawn.

After saying their goodnights to those who still remained around the dying fire they walked hand in hand to their small tent. It was set back in the woods more and away from the other's.

"Are you sure there are no bears or coyotes or anything" she asked nervously.

Finn chuckled at her "I'm sure".

He bent down to plant a small kiss on her lips before turning away to unzip the tent.

Rachel lay cuddled up to Finn in the warm sleeping bag. He was wearing nothing but a pair of mesh basketball shorts and her head rested on his bare chest. She moved her hand up to his chest and ran her fingers along it's defined muscles. Tracing a path across his pecs, down to his abdomen and back up. She could feel his soft breathing beneath her head and hand. And in that moment she knew exactly what she wanted, more than anything in the world. And that was Finn Hudson. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back lazily and rubbed her back. She was wearing a cami and boy shorts that left little to the imagination and little fabric between their bodies. His body felt so warm against hers and she could smell the faint sent of his cologne. She snuggled closer to him, bringing her leg up over his thighs. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes and summoned the courage to say what she was feeling.

"I want you Finn"

"I want you too Rach" he smiled, not quite getting what she was saying. His fingers were tangled in her hair and as he twisted them between his fingers they brushed against her bare shoulder.

"No Finn, I want you….like want you" she said looking up into his brown eyes.

He lowered his eyebrows looking confused and before he could speak she continued.

"Make love to me Finn Hudson, here, tonight, in this perfect place. I want you to….take my virginity" she whispered.

The words seemed to sound so weird to her, as it her own voice was foreign to her. A little grin crossed her lips as she stared into his eyes.

His smile spread from ear to ear "Are you sure?"

"More than anything in the world"

And with that his lips were on hers. The kiss was passionate and full of want and need. His tongue licked her lips and she granted him entrance and they began to dance together in her warm moist mouth. He let himself imagine the feeling of that perfect mouth on other parts of his body. His hands were all over her and hers likewise as he pulled her closer to him. His hand ran up and down her side, over her hip, down her thigh and back up. He could feel her small hand on his chest and it felt like fire. It was amazing. In one swift movement he flipped them and was on top of her, his lips dipped down to her neck. His tongue traced the outline of her collar bone. Her hands moved up his back tangled in his hair as he worked on covering every inch of her neck in light soft kisses. He was now straddling her small frame and he pulled himself up onto his knees looking down at her. His hands moved to her hips where he grabbed the hem of her cami and in one swift movement pulled it over her head revealing her perky breasts. His mouth fell to her chest as his tongue swirled around one nipple then the other. She moaned softly at his movement and he felt his manhood swell. She could feel his excitement pressed against her and was amazed that this time she would get to feel the whole enjoyment of it. Her head fell back just letting her self feel everything he was doing to her. He was all over her, his hands, his mouth, his eyes and it was the most amazing feeling.

"You are so fucking beautiful" he said breathlessly. His eyes were dark and hooded with passion. He looked down at her bare chest, her perk breasts, her flat stomach and the pink panties draped across her jutting hips. She was like a work of art to him and he wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky.

She put her arm around his neck bringing his lips down to hers again. Her hands went to his shorts tugging at the waist band. His one swift movement he had his shorts off. He watched her eyes falling down his body taking in his complete nakedness . They had been together for a long time but had yet to be completely naked around one another. Rachel reached down between then and took him into her small hand. A animalistic growl escaped from Finn's mouth and the sound send tingles through Rachel's body. She timidly began moving her hand, not really sure what she was doing but quickly gained her confidence as Finn began to moan.

"Oh Fuck, yeah, Rach baby"

"You like that?" she purred to him

"Oh my god" his eyes were clenched shut and he was starting to breath heavier "It is so much better than I ever imagined"

Rachel smiled to herself. Hearing Finn say that he had actually imagined her doing this to him turned her on so much.

Finn quickly pulled back from her, moving his hands down her body and dipping his fingers under her panties. In a quick movement he removed them as she lifted her hips to help him. He had to have her, right now, he had to be inside her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You sure?" he asked. His fingers had found her center and were circling her clit.

She had never felt anything like this before in her life. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Her hips began to involuntarily buck against his long fingers, she was panting and her eyes clenched shut. Why had she wanted so long for this she wondered. She had never felt so amazing as she did right now, with him, all over him.

"Oh yeah Finn" she said "I want you to fuck me" she said confidently.

Her use of dirty words shocked her but as she opened her eyes and saw his lustful look and knew that taking dirty was a definite turn on for Finn. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he guided himself into her tight spot. She felt herself explode in pain as he pushed gently into her womenhood.

"Are you okay, you want me to stop" he said noticing tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm okay, don't stop" she said softly. She knew it would hurt, had prepared herself for it, or so she thought. But she wanted this, wanted him and knew that no matter how long she waited, it would never feel good that first time.

He paused despite her words, he felt awful that this felt so bad for her when it felt so amazing for him. He kissed the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her. She smiled back timidly, all confidence she had moments before seemed to be gone. But in her eyes he saw it, love and passion.

He continued to move into her until he was all the way in. He remained still to allow her to adjust for a short time before he began to move slowly in and out of her. Their bodies melted into one and she tightened her legs around him. The more he moved the better it felt for her and before she knew it her hips were meeting his as he began to thrust into her at a faster and faster pace. His breathing quickened and he knew he was getting close.

"Oh god, Rachel, you are amazing."

"Thanks baby" she giggled

He smiled at her "You make me so hot, this feels so amazing. I'm so close"

"Cum for me then" she whispered. The sound and feel of her voice put him over the edge and he began to thrust into her quickly until his body exploded in fireworks of passion. He collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. Their breath was quick and short. Finn rolled onto his side and pulled her to him enveloping her in his large arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"How are you"

She returned his smile "I couldn't be happier"

"I love you Rach" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you more" she giggled as she snuggled into him. "How long till we can go again?"

Finn laughed lightly " I think I created a monster"

Rachel shrugged against him "Nope, I just know what I want"


End file.
